The Island that was Lost
by PercyJackson2796
Summary: When six demigods of different parentage go on a quest to save a long lost person, on island only mentioned in stories what will happen? Add in crushes, friendship, and abandonment and you get this! REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"THIS… IS… SPARTA!" Logan screamed as the horn was blown to start the game.

"No stupid this is New York" I screamed back at him.

"Oh, well- never mind Kalista you wouldn't get it" my idiotic twin brother said.

I ran deep into the forest and hid behind Zeus's fist. I planed out my route to take the flag. First I would look near the river, and then near in the trees. The Ares cabin likes to make it hard to find, but yet in plain sight, so I would look in the most obvious and hardest areas. Most of the campers do not take it as seriously as I do, they just think it's a game. Well, if we go on a quest, will it still be a game? No, it'll be our lives.

The only other person who takes it seriously my best friend Alyssa Madden. She was a daughter of Aphrodite but unlike her sisters, she loved fighting and didn't date 10 guys in one month. She came up to me as I was behind the rock.

"Hey!" she said

"So I was thinking we look in obvious and tricky places, like in the trees" I said

"That's a really good plan, we should-Wait, there's some kids from the other team" she said.

I whirled around to see Josh Miller, son of Hephaestus and Reed Evans, son of Demeter. Reed's my really good friend but don't let that 'son of the farming goddess' thing fool you. He is 6 ft 2 in and will squash you like a bug if you get on his bad side. Josh was his best friend and he made lots of weapons. He had bright blue eyes and jet-black hair. He could pass off as a son of Zeus. They were talking about the game when Josh interrupted.

"So, uh, do you know Kalista Sanders" I tensed as he said my name. Why was he asked about me? I mean, we hang out all the time considering we're both good friends with Reed.

"Yeah, we hang out all the time, why?"

"Well, I mean I know you guys are friends and stuff but would it be awkward if I asked her out?" he said.

My hazel eyes grew wide. I turned around to see Alyssa her face wide with a grin and that twinkle in her eye. I couldn't blame her, she was a daughter of Aphrodite. She opened her mouth to say something but I quickly threw my hand over her mouth. I gave her a If-you-say-anything-you're-dead look and she nodded.

"What!" Reed yelled

"Well, I mean I liked her for awhile and I really wanna ask her out" he said

"I guess so, but be careful, she has a hard time trusting guys," he said. I do not. Well, maybe ever since that stupid son of Nike tried to send a freaking pegasus at me I had a hard time with guys, but I was still confident

"And she has connections in the Aphrodite cabin, so be careful man" Alyssa grinned when she heard that, knowing it was her.

"So, should we be like, guarding the flag or something? I mean it's right here" he said pointing to a red flag waving in the rock.

How could I be so stupid, I mean, I was too stressed on actually finding it and Josh that I didn't see it right there. I glanced at Alyssa and we got our weapons out. Being a daughter of Apollo, I had a bow and arrow, and Alyssa had her knife. We raised our shields and ran out.

"Whoah!" Reed said. He tried to disarm me by slicing my bow but I moved out of the way. I rolled over and dodged his next hit when he tried to hit me in the head with the hilt of his sword. I notched an arrow and shot it at his knee. He fell to the ground holding his leg.

"That's for saying I don't trust guys!" I yelled. I ran up to grab the flag while Josh was in shock. As I grabbed it I saw tiny vines growing from inside the rock. I knew Reed was doing something so I ran up and grabbed the flag quickly. I had to pry Alyssa away from Josh so we could actually get this back to base.

"Lyssa come on!" I screamed. She had Josh pinned down on the ground with her knife dangerously close to his face.

"DON"T CALL ME THAT!" she screamed. She was pretty scary for an Aphrodite girl. Most guys of the guys in camp that hit on her would later end up in the infirmary. She got up giving him one of her blood curdling stares. He, looked scared.

"If you even dare hurt her you will be in the hospital for a week" she said. Great. The one guy who liked me will be deathly afraid to ask me out because of an Aphrodite girl. Thanks Alyssa.

We ran up to our base and won. But I couldn't help but feel hurt. Josh was really nice, and I mean the guy's not ugly. I felt as though I lost him. I walked back to my cabin. I saw Josh give me a look, but a quickly turned away. I ran into the cabin and shut the door. Logan soon came coming in. I was sitting on my bunk when he started talking.

"What's wrong Kali?" he said

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Kali." I said

"Then what's wrong,"

"Nothing"

"I may not be an expert on girls, but I know when they say 'Nothing' something is wrong, and I know you so what in Hades is wrong?" he said. It was sweet that my somewhat older brother is trying to protect/take care of me.

"You do know we're twins" I smirked at him

"Yeah, but I'm still your big brother" he said with confidence in his voice, "So what's wrong?"

"You, you wouldn't understand," I said

"Well, I'll try, I mean we're 15"

"So during capture the flag, I-I was thinking of ways to actually get the flag to base when Reed and Josh walked up. They started talking and Josh said, he said,"

"What?"

"He said he wanted to ask me out, okay!" I said. I turned away from him because I didn't want him to see me like this. I played with my hair tie on my wrist it was silver.

If I formed it into one of those things that you snap people with (I've had experience) it turns into a bow. It was a gift from Artemis when she wanted to recruit me. I said no, but she let me keep it as a reminder that I was always welcome to join.

"What's wrong about that?"

"SEE! I told you you wouldn't get it"

I stormed out the cabin and ran into the Aphrodite cabin and looked around. It looked like someone threw up pink and sparkles all over the room. They were giving each other makeovers and curling their hair when the guys were taking forever to fix their hair even though they were only going to go to bed soon.

If you want a description of the Aphrodite cabin, it looks like the biggest slumber party on one side, and the man cave of the century on the other side. A bathroom, of just sinks and mirrors and showers that were huge, and music blasting the entire time.

Alyssa saw me and I sat on her bunk and talked to her. Her bunk had a soft pink blanket and had all her athletic medals (She could play any sport) and her volleyball that was light pink and white. She picked it up and tossed it around.

"I tried to talk to Logan, gods he's so oblivious he didn't get it at all!"

"Yeah guys are stupid" she said. Everyone in her cabin stopped what they were doing and look at us. That was rare for an Aphrodite girl to say that. Even the super shallow guys looked at us. Matt Barnes stood up.

"We're not that bad!" and then went back to fixing his hair.

"_He _is just, I-I don't know. We hang out all the time, and he is Reed's best friend and it would be really awkward" I didn't dare mention Josh's name because the other girls would freak if they found out a boy liked me. You should've heard them when Percy asked out Annabeth, it was a mob.

"Give it a shot, I mean the least he can do is only go on one date, he can't break hearts, I know," All the Aphrodite girls started walking towards us. Drew, the ex-cabin leader stood up and looked at me.

"Who is _he_?" she said turning on her charm speaking voice.

"I would run now, and I won't say anything, I promise" Alyssa said.

I bolted out of the cabin, I slid the ponytail holder off my wrist and watched it transform into my bow. I held it at my side and ran into the forest. I heard squeals in the background that could **only **be from daughters of Aphrodite. I ran out into the forest and I felt like I needed to be alone. Ha, as if I could ever be alone. I saw a really tall tree. I was a pretty could climber, so I went for it.

I put my foot down on the first branch and pushed myself up higher, before I knew it I was 20 feet up in the air.

"Whoah I'm really high" I was getting a little dizzy but I had to get myself together. I found a sturdy branch and leaned against the tree. I decided that whenever I was mad I would go here, it so serene and calm, like the world was melting away, then I heard a buzz. I looked up and saw a wasp nest. Great.

I gently tried to climb down without spazzing out. I was about 10 ft away when I lost my balance. If you couldn't tell, I was really afraid of heights. I screamed. I grabbed on to a branch and was holding on with only my right hand, as I tried to pull myself up. Out of nowhere comes a wasp. I tried to shoo it away, but what does it do? Sting my hand, the hand I was holding on the branch with. I fell down to the ground and hit my head. I was barley conscious when I saw a figure come out of the shade.

"KALISTA!" It said. And I was out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up and I was in the infirmary. My muscles were sore as I sat up. I walked around and stretched. The door opened and Alyssa and Reed flew in. Alyssa charged at me. She almost knocked me down as she gave me a hug.

"Thank the gods you're okay!" she said as she punched me, "What in the name of Hades were you thinking climbing up in a tree! You know you're afraid of heights!" she said.

" I know it's okay" I said. I was glad to have a friend that was there for me and yet she could make me afraid. I walked up to Reed and gave him a hug. He was a foot taller than me and had light brown hair and blue eyes. He was like a second brother to me.

"How ya doing Kali?"

"Fine, how bout you Flower Boy" I said. He was the only who could call me Kali because he came up with the name.

"Oh, I was fine until I was in my cabin and I heard 'HOLY ZEUS! Kalista fell out of a tree!' and I'm just like 'Kalista climbing a tree? In what world?" he said

"Haha, very funny" I said. Then Logan walked in. He had a worried look on his face but then was relieved to find me up.

"I can't leave you alone can I little sis" he said

"I would punch you, but I'm tired" I said I went up and hugged him. He looked just like me, hazel eyes, blondish brown hair, tan skin. He was about a head taller tan me so my head fit into his shoulder. I would never admit it out loud, but he was the best brother ever.

"Do you remember much?' he said

"Well, I remember being in a tree, seeing a wasp nest, climbing down, slipping, being stung, and then falling and then someone calling my name" I said.

"Oh, you, don't know who got you out of there do you?" he asked. They all had this look on their face, like they were afraid.

"Uh-it was Josh. He saw you lying unconscious and carried you out of the forest when you cut your head on a rock." Reed said. My eyes were probably huge. Why would he save me? When did I cut my head? I felt a scratch right above my right eye.

"He's outside if you wanna talk to him?" Logan said.

"Sure, least I can do" I said. Everyone walked out of the room. Okay, now I was alone with the guy who liked me. I saw Alyssa give him another look as he walked in. He came in with his hand on the back of his neck and had a face that just said 'Well this is awkward'

"Sorry about Alyssa, she can be… sort of defensive sometimes," I said

"No problem, you feeling better?"

"Uh, yeah" I said, "You know what he said last night is true," I blurted out.

"So you heard that?"

"Yeah"

"What do you mean is true?" I sat down on the bed and he sat next to me.

"Well, about a year or two ago, there was this guy, named Zach, son of Nike, always won everything and got what he wanted. We were dating for about 2 months when he tried to scare me so he sent a pegasus after me to chase me into the woods. After he did that he broke up with me and dated some Aphrodite girl. I almost considered joining the Hunt because I couldn't trust guys anymore." I said.

The memory boiled up inside me. My anger for everything grew stronger, I hated everything. I hated my life, why shouldn't I just join the hunt? I could survive as a hunter forever.

"I-I need to go now" I said. I ran out and headed for the cabin. I saw the others outside the door. They were all calling for me to come back. I needed to get back into routine. It was about noon so I went to the archery and shot some arrows. It helps me relieve stress. Then none other than the Zach Harris comes out and shoots a perfect bullseye.

"So I heard you and Josh are going out, already over me?" he said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" I punched him in the face and the laced my leg around his and pulled back making him hit the ground. He tried to kick me but I notched an arrow at his head.

"You've gotten better, can you avoid pegasi?" For that I flipped him over on his face and stepped on his back.

"You know what, you are the biggest jerk in camp" I said. I gave him a death glare as I got off him. I ran off to the volleyball pit, most likely that's where Alyssa was. I saw her spiking the ball. She ran up to me.

"Hey! Wanna play!" she asked

"Sure" I said.

I was in the back while Alyssa served. She jumped insanely high and hit the ball over. From there it was back and forth. A girl from the Hermes cabin, Payton Holland was on our team. She was insanely athletic. She had short blonde hair, gleaming brown eyes, and tan skin. She was about 5"5 and had toned muscles from playing field hockey, track & field, lacrosse, volleyball, and gods know what else. With her on our team, we'll never loose.

A girl from the Ares cabin spiked it down, but it was prevented from hitting the ground from Ashley, a nymph on our side. Alyssa got up and hit the ball over and we won the game.

We won and cheered. Alyssa was a professional volleyball player so she was really good. We were high-fiving each other and then out of no-where a _very_ stupid Hermes kid comes up and slaps Alyssa on the butt. I know, volleyball players do that to each other when they win but 1) that was for girls only and 2) he wasn't on the team.

Alyssa whirled around and saw him with a grin on his face. She grabbed his arm and flipped him over in the sand, pinned him down with a knife at his throat.

"I wouldn't advise doing that newbie," she said. She figured he was new because no other guy in camp would dare do that. She hit him on the head with the bottom of her knife and he was out cold. Some other kids took him to the infirmary.

"I hate stupid shallow kids like him" she muttered

"Some of those guys are your brothers"

"Well- yeah" she sighed. We walked over to sword fighting because I was pretty good at sword fighting and but to improve. Alyssa was really angry to so she needed to get off some steam. It was really funny to watch her beat up guys. Percy Jackson was the head of sword fighting, and he was really good.

"Okay, today we are going to be doing one-on-one combat! Pick your partners!" I turned to Alyssa to ask her when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Excuse me Alyssa, but are you her partner?" someone asked. It was Josh. Yeah, my luck.

"No" she grinned widely "I was just about to ask Reed, YO REED! YOU'RE MY PARTNER!" she screamed. Reed's eyes were full of terror. He had fought Alyssa before, and it didn't turn out pretty.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" he screamed. He started to run but she tackled him until he agreed. Whirled around to see Josh smiling.

"What?" I asked

"I needed a partner, you were there" he smirked

"Oh, bring it" I said. Percy blew the whistle and I lunged at him. He quickly countered and jabbed at me. I put my sword up making them clang. I pushed my sword up causing it to fly out of his hand. I tried that thing I did earlier to Zach. I put my foot around his leg and jerked back. My plan worked, of course my foot got caught and I fell on top of him. I thought I had won when he flipped me over and he was on top.

I kicked him in the shin and then threw him off me. I stood up and put my sword at his throat.

"Dead" I smirked. I looked back and saw Alyssa killing (not literally) Reed. He did his best to counter, but Alyssa just kept attacking him until he was on the ground. Logan walked up, guessing from how he looked with his clothes singed off he had just climbed the rock wall.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt your date-" he said

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" I screamed. Josh looked a bit disappointed and then laughed.

"Whatever, we need you, come on" I got off Josh and followed him.

"I'll talk to you later" Josh said. Ugh, as soon as I was thinking that I might like him, my brother drags me away.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you" he said sternly. We walked off into the forest and finally stopped... I don't even know where.

"What?" I said, he was starting to scare me, like he was disappointed in himself.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Zach who attacked you?" he yelled. His hazel eyes glared at me.

"H-How did you find out?" I stammered. Alyssa was the _only _one who knew about that.

"I may have attacked him myself" he blushed

"Aww, are you being a big bwother?" I said. I thought it was sweet how he wanted to protect me. I'm glad I have an older brother to take care of me.

"You know, I can chase you with one, but I have a better idea" he said. He told me his plan. It was dangerous, but it would work, it had to.


End file.
